It’s You
|artist= |year=2013 |mode=Solo |dg= (Classic) (Sweat) |difficulty=Medium (Classic) Easy (Sweat) |effort= |nogm=3 (Classic) 2 (Sweat) None (Mashup) |nosm= |pc=Gray (Classic) Black (Sweat) |gc=Cyan (Classic) Orange (Sweat) |lc=Light Blue (Classic) Yellow (Sweat) Cyan (Mash-up) |mashup=Sweat Mashup available |alt=Sweat (or Aerobics Version) |pictos= 93 (Classic) 87 (Sweat) 90 (Sweat Mash-Up) |perf= Yoni Jayl (Classic) Shirley Henault (Sweat)||nowc = ItsYou}} "It's You" by Duck Sauce is featured on , and . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a man who appears to be a warehouse employee or a worker. He wears a blue cap, a gray shirt, brown pants with blue suspenders, and black penny loafers. At one point of the routine, the coach gets inverted, giving him black skin. However, his color scheme remains the same, although the pants and shoes turn white. Sweat The dancer is woman who looks like a cleaning lady. She has black hair with a yellow bandana tied up, a black top some gray jeans up to the calf, yellow suspenders and a pair of yellow shoes. Background Classic He appears to be dancing on a translucent platform in front of transparent plumbing, meters, gears, and speakers. The objects change its color from blue to green to red. Sweat The typical background for the Sweat Modes with the lines on the floor the light up according to the rhythm of the song. The color scheme is yellow with shades of grey. Similar to its coach. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: All Gold Moves: 'Point to the screen and spin with your body. its you gold move.png|All Gold Moves IY GM.gif|All Gold Moves ''in-game Sweat There are 2 '''Gold Moves in the Sweat routine Gold Move 1: 'Put your hands on your hips. '''Gold Move 2: '''Jump straightly and shake your hands. This is the last move of the routine. Pictos-atlas.png|Gold Move 1 IY Sweat GM.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game Jftjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjf.png|Gold Move 2 IY Sweat GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Sweat Mashup It's You has a '''Sweat Mashup. The Sweat Mashup has no Gold Moves. Dancers *''It's You'' (Classic) *''Dare'' *''Fame'' *''Dun N' Dusted'' *''Beat Match Until I'm Blue'' *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''Fame'' *''Dun N' Dusted'' *''María'' (Sweat) *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) *''Barbra Streisand'' (Extreme) *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''Gentleman'' (Sweat) *''Beat Match Until I'm Blue'' *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''Gentleman'' (Sweat) *''Where Have You Been'' (Extreme) *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''Boomsday'' *''I Kissed a Girl'' (Sweat) *''It's You'' (Classic) Appearances in Mashups It's You appears in the following Mashups: Classic * It's You * ''Balkan Blast Remix'' * Built For This (Robots) * Blame It on the Boogie * Gentleman * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * I Gotta Feeling (Hops & Jumps) * I Kissed a Girl * Love Boat * Radical (Back In The Day) * Troublemaker * Y.M.C.A. Sweat * Candy * Feel So Right * Follow The Leader * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * Love Me Again (Ex-Girlfriends) * September (Sweatember) Captions Both versions of It's You ''appear in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. '''Classic' * Finger Rhythm * Hammer * Haunted Arm * Old Time Head * Point Finger * Rubber Leg * Slid Pointing Sweat * Brace Yourself * Retro Clap * Shake It * Wide Circles * Square Dance Trivia *This is the second song by Duck Sauce in the series, after Barbra Streisand. *The Classic routine is very similar to We No Speak Americano, due to the moves and outfit. *The Sweat coach appears in the background of Blurred Lines. *The Classic dancer recycles moves from We No Speak Americano and Idealistic. *On Just Dance Now, there was an error involving this song and I Was Made For Lovin’ You. The avatar for this song will be unlocked after playing I Was Made For Lovin’ You. It was later fixed. *The Sweat Mashup for this song had a beta cover (see below in gallery). *The bottom half of the Sweat dancer is not transparent. **This can be seen in the Sweat routine's coach selection screen and the ending score screen. *On Just Dance Unlimited, the mechanical sound effects at the end of routine were removed. *In Just Dance Unlimited, the Sweat routine of the song has been renamed to "Aerobics Version". *In the gameplay from dash.justdancenow.com, the Gold Move effect from Just Dance 2017 is used. This is also the case with Apache (Jump On It). Gallery itsyoujustdance2014.jpg|''It's You'' Itsyouswt cover generic.png|''It's You'' (Sweat) Itsyouswt.jpg|''It's You'' (Sweat) (Updated icon) SJOP41 558a8809 14.png|''It's You'' (Sweat Mashup) Itsyouswtmu.jpg|''It's You'' (Sweat Mashup) (Beta Icon) Itsyouopener.png|''It's You'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu itsyoumenu.png|Routine Selection menu itsyou_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Itsyouswt cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover (Sweat) 152bdvc.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 143.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2016 200152.png|Golden Avatar 300152.png|Diamond Avatar Itsyouswt avatar.png|Sweat avatar on Just Dance 2016 avatar_200511.png|Golden avatar (Sweat) avatar_300511.png|Diamond avatar (Sweat) itsyoujd2014.jpg|Classic itsyousweat.jpg|Sweat its you pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Pictos-sprite ItsYouSWT.png|Pictograms (Sweat) Screenshot 2015-07-01 at 6.28.04 PM.png|Background Its_you_justdancenowdash_goldmove.gif|Different Gold Move effect on dash.justdancenow.com Videos Duck Sauce - It's You Just Dance 2014 It's You, Duck Sauce (Classique) 5* Just Dance 2014 Its You (5 stars) SWEAT VERSION Just Dance 2014 It's You, Duck Sauce (Mash-up) 5* It’s You - Just Dance Now It’s You (Sweat) - Just Dance Now It’s You - Just Dance 2016 It’s You (Sweat) - Just Dance 2016 It’s You - Just Dance 2017 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Shirley Henault Category:Easy Songs